


【DANS LA MAISON】〈III〉L'Étoile Filante

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [3]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 篇名是流星的意思。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Kudos: 1





	【DANS LA MAISON】〈III〉L'Étoile Filante

赤腳踩在草地上有些癢，櫻晃了幾步，便坐上他剛鋪開來的野餐墊，手裡提著的鞋子隨意擱置一旁，她往後仰躺下來，正對著被落日晚霞渲染得斑斕的天空，群鳥呈人字形掠過。

這是他們第二回跑出門，上次藉栗原到超市採購的間隙溜出來，沒能逗留太久，此次大膽了些，他將少量安眠藥摻入栗原的點心裡。

他跟著坐下，曲著腿的坐姿不算規矩，卻因打了領帶的制服仍透出斯文氣質。從有坡度的位子俯瞰下去，那些能容納他們生活的房子變得像做工精緻的袖珍屋。見身側的櫻已放鬆地閉起眼，他才撇過頭，坦然注視著她。一頭淺粉色長髮散開在墊子上，不怕沾染塵土，指間夾起一綹捧在掌心，他沒有驚動櫻，於掌中細細摩挲。

「這陣子鳴人又被留校麼？總不見人影。」他下意識縮回手，然櫻沒有睜開眼，繼續道，「鳴人這回闖了什麼事？」

「損壞學校公物，每天勞動服務到學期末。」幾日來常看見鳴人在校園各處掃著落葉的身影，放學卻還關在校內的痛苦籠罩在鳴人頭頂，大概人人都看得出。

「假日也要阿，太可憐了。」她祖母綠的眸子重見天日，轉向他問道，「週末做炸天婦羅給他吃吧。」他點頭同意。

櫻撐著纖細的臂膀坐起身，將頭髮撥到胸前，手指簡單梳理著被風弄得打結的尾端，「頭髮太長有時也不方便呢。」

「沒想過剪短麼？」雖沒見過她頭髮短於肩膀的樣子，他認為一定和現在一般好看。

「別看我這樣，從前大多數時候我都是短髮，後來待在家裡，才有空蓄回長髮。」她輕撫自己綢緞般的粉髮，像撫摸雲雀那樣溫柔，「關於我頭髮的故事可多著呢。剛進中學的時候對我家老公一見鍾情，謠傳他喜歡長髮的女孩子，我就因為這麼膚淺的理由蓄起了頭髮。後來好不容易到了一定的長度，就鼓起勇氣向他表白，結果你也知道，我被拒絕了。」

他難得語帶調侃，「頭髮不夠長？」

「不是不是，老公他家境富裕、長得又好看，從小到大想接近他的女孩子多了去，乍然一個認識不深還是鄉下來的野丫頭說想做他女朋友，換作是你，你會接受麼？」他盯著櫻秀氣的長相，猶豫一會終是搖了搖頭，她滿不在乎笑道，「表白失敗後，放學被班上幾個人拉到角落去，對我又是扯頭髮又是辱罵的，我氣不過，賭氣割斷自己的頭髮，她們可能沒想過我會如此決絕，還沒反應過來我就趁隙逃走了。」

「他當時在哪裡？」脫口而出後才對自己的多管閒事感到懊惱，然已覆水難收。

「往校門口跑得太急，我撞上一個人還跌在他身上，沒想到那人竟是佐助君！他似乎是看到我被一群人帶走，不放心來看看，我那時卻因為難堪的樣子被他看見，捂著臉哭著跑走了，就這麼錯失和他拉近距離的機會。」櫻聽似對當時的舉動感到惋惜，轉眼間卻眉目逢春，「但隔天他主動找我搭話，還說短髮在我身上挺好的，我以為自己在做夢呢。也因為他的溫柔，才讓我一直喜歡著他吧。」

她噙著懷念的笑意逐地轉移對他的注視，遙望山坡下供他們遮風避雨的房子，他一同看去，與鳴人的對話冷不防躍過腦海。

「怎麼不收下？」他將垃圾袋拉開，方便鳴人倒入剛掃成堆的落葉。

鳴人看了眼女孩子離開的方向，聳了聳肩，「我不擅長談戀愛啦。」

「鼎鼎大名的漩渦鳴人也有害怕嘗試的事？」他拿從前對方誇下海口的稱號挖苦。

「沒辦法，我的初戀還沒開始就結束了。」他彎腰拾起倒在垃圾袋外的葉子，「對一個小孩子來說太打擊信心了。」

與鳴人相熟的同齡人盡是同性，中學也不見哪個女孩子和鳴人走得近，算來最常出現在鳴人生活中的女性只有櫻了，答案呼之欲出。他對鳴人和櫻的過往沒有生出嫌隙，倒像得知朋友困擾、想為對方排解的反應，「表白過了麼？」

「說出來你可別笑我。」鳴人爽快承認，這是鳴人最大的優點，有話直說，「表白後立刻被拒絕了，畢竟櫻醬都結婚了嘛，我一個小鬼頭怎麼有機會攪和人家婚姻。我記得那時候還用了好色仙人書裡的梗，要他等我長大賺錢後，離開佐助大叔和我結婚呢，回想起來簡直是黑歷史......」

他一點都笑不出，專注傾聽。

「雖然說了堆可笑的話，櫻醬也沒有取笑我，她說自己已經找到希望彼此能相守一生的人，告訴我以後也會找到一個我喜歡她、她也喜歡我的好女孩，然後和他們一樣組成一個幸福的家庭。」鳴人咧著嘴笑，依然是平時傻乎乎的表情，什麼都傷不到心裡，「連我這種遲鈍的人都感覺得到，櫻醬真的好喜歡佐助大叔呢。」

他無法反駁，甚至感同身受。

收回停留在深色屋瓦的視線，他始終明白、亦刻意不去想，那是在他與櫻相遇前，那個男人早已和她共築的愛巢。

「最後發現佐助君喜歡長髮只是以訛傳訛，和他交往後，他也沒有讓我留長，不過這也間接說明他確實喜歡我這個人，我是什麼樣子他都可以接受。」櫻垂眸笑著，眼下的紅暈不像是夕日相映的顏色，活脫脫的少女模樣，「那你呢？喜歡什麼樣的女孩子？」

斜陽將她的輪廓弄得立體了些，在身子外圍處鍍上層金邊，整個人暖洋洋的，此時此地唯有他盡收眼底，他心裡頓時填得滿滿當當，「都好。」

若對象是櫻的話。

只要被那雙罕見的碧眼看著，無論表象如何變化，經歷將是苦痛、療癒，乃至是畫地為牢、抑是無盡深淵，他都願意前往她的心之所向。

和櫻在一塊，怎樣都好。

「你的春天來了嘛？居然會拿這種傳單。」鳴人不可置信睜大了眼，「前陣子就覺得你身上的氣息沒那麼生人勿近了，最近有什麼好事，快說來聽聽！」

「先關注期末考吧。」他大致掃過整修過的遊樂園重新開幕的資訊，折起傳單塞入口袋。

「等到了寒假你又翻臉不認帳。」鳴人皺著張臉抱怨他多次的前科，乾脆擠眉弄眼道，「我們小佐助不會是害羞吧，一個大男人有什麼好扭捏的？如果是櫻醬問你不回答也就算了，我可是你哥兒們......」

不再被激將法牽著鼻子走，他和櫻私自出門的事只有他們自己知道才是最安全的。這段期間蓄意避開栗原的看護和事後的圓謊，其中不是沒有過差點被戳破的窘境，所幸每分每秒把握得恰到好處，周全了所有破綻。他們分享著在房子外喘口氣的時光，一併閃躲著不知何時襲來的明槍暗箭，當中連繫是旁人無從體會的，更遑論插足。

是日，他們再次晃到後山去，沒有帶上野餐墊，僅是漫無目的地四處走著。櫻已把頭髮剪短，爽利的長度看起來精神不少，寒意砭人肌骨，她用圍巾把露出的頸項裹得密不透風。

「又是冬天了，不知道今年下不下雪？」櫻環視四周光禿禿的樹枝，腳下踩著鋪了一路的枯葉，「若積雪夠多，我們來這兒堆雪人、打雪仗吧。」

明知她站在自己身前，他還是點了點頭，「好。」

「期末都準備了麼？」窸窣的腳步聲中又傳來她的聲音，「問錯了，問你這個就像問鳴人喜不喜歡勞動服務一樣。」

「沒問題了。」他加快速度，與個子相對嬌小的櫻並肩而行。

她微揚著臉看他，鼻尖被凜風摩擦得發紅，「寒假想和朋友出去玩麼？你之前的獎學金還在戶頭裡，有需要隨時能領出來，若不夠能找我們要。」

又被當成個小孩子了。

眼神一黯，他有些洩氣而欲蓋彌彰般表明，「我打算接中學生的家教，在網上找。」捕捉到櫻認同的眼色，他抑止不住雀躍，鼓起勇氣往下說，「我們挑一天，去遊樂園玩。」語氣像邀請一個同年紀的女孩子，半是主動、半是青澀。

「當然好。」她似乎從沒拒絕過他的要求，「脫離學生時代後，我就沒再去過了，原來那裡還在麼？」

「嗯，剛翻新完。」

櫻略顯驚訝地低喃，「待在家裡太久，什麼都不知道了。」見她微微失神，他心裡一緊，想說些什麼安慰她，卻覺得口頭上說再多也沒有實質的幫助，便安靜陪伴著她散步下去。

「說起來那裡是我和老公交往後第一次約會的地方，當時還只是高中生，回想起來仍然心跳加速，明明過了十多年了。」她瞇著眼笑開來，眼周無半點顯出年齡的細紋，「之前說過第一次告白的事了，這次就告訴你第二次告白的經過吧。」

他沒有出聲，只是替她撥去髮間不知從何處吹來的細枝，撩起頭髮時，指節不經意輕觸她暖和的耳朵。

她逕自開口，彷彿如鯁在喉不吐不快，並不在意他是否聽著，「割斷頭髮後，我才真正被他正視，逐漸變成像朋友的關係。佐助君各方面都很優秀，只有強者能入他的眼，為此我想盡辦法讓自己提升到能匹配上他，因此當我連最弱的體力都得到肯定時，我又告白了一次。」話語間的停頓令他短暫懸起好奇心，「那天是學園祭，我在女子短跑項目裡拿到第一，得知結果時他剛好在我身邊，卻不知是沒吃東西體力透支，還是天氣太熱中暑，一個字沒說就暈過去了。」

聽她說，當她從保健室醒來，第一眼便是守在身邊的那個人，心裡怦然，上半身還未坐起，她已再度表明了自己的心意，對方卻猝地起身，臨去前只留下句，「你啊，還是很煩人。」

真是木頭。他暗自腹誹。

「他在我練習時還送水給我、等我回去，讓我完全弄不懂他的想法。」事過境遷，至今她能舒展著眉頭，「說打擊不大絕對是騙人的，相處過後，對他多了深層的認識，不僅是外表而已，我完全喜歡上了這個人。所以比起第一次失敗還能不服輸地捲土重來，第二次讓我哭了整個晚上呢。」

接下來如他所想，她開始有意無意躲著對方，那是種不上不下的關係僵持在不合適位子的尷尬，還消化不了失望，她難以平常心面對拒絕自己的人，更不願向對方施以情緒勒索般的壓力。

櫻就是這樣子的人。他很清楚，因為他一直注視著她。

「可你們在一起了。」他不合時宜插入這必然的結果。

「是啊，在我想抽身離開時，卻換他抓住我的手。」越往山裡去，她口裡漸呼出些霧氣，「別看他這樣，其實他心思比誰都敏銳，不願接受我，是怕自己人生的枷鎖終有一天也會禁錮著我。說來有趣，我們才十幾歲他便想得如此遠，一個女孩子聽到心儀對象這麼說，反而更難放手了吧。」

天色漸暗，她被枝枒影子掩映的側臉含笑，落在他眼底十分刺眼。然矛盾的是，在他內心撕出個口子，裡頭竟是近乎卑劣的竊喜——自己確實獨佔著櫻的情緒：他順從她脫逃的渴望，一同分攤謊言的罪惡，陪著她去觸碰過去，緬懷如今不可再得的舊夢。

這是那個男人現在無法做到的吧？

越是勾起從前的回憶，櫻對那個男人的態度並沒有因舊情複提多親近幾分，反倒今昔相襯下引出深眠的悵惘，加之守著秘事的防備，她的心門只會緊閉不放。而他同時掌握這循序漸進的細微轉變，滴水終將穿石，其中缺陷隨之腐朽下去，最終補無可補，讓櫻不得不正視曾經深愛過的傢伙究竟變了多少。

他微不可察撇了撇嘴。

期末和兼任家教的事順利完成，夜裡他整理完隔天上課用的筆記，下樓想倒杯水。櫻照常坐在空無一人的客廳裡，因翻著書沒注意到他經過，於是他守在廚房，水也不倒，避免發出聲響。沒多久換下西裝的男人也從二樓下來，坐在她身邊，他藏在牆外，裡頭情景盡收眼底。

「洗完澡啦，老公。」細聽語調高了一些，許是今日去了心理診所的緣故。男人則是一貫清冷，「嗯。」

隨後櫻問了些公司的事，男人也不遮掩，簡要概述幾句。兩人結束討論公事般的閒話家常後靜靜坐了會，原以為已無話可說，男人忽地打破沉默，「之前說的事，考慮好了？」

「嗯。」她沉吟一會，「我不適合待在集團裡。」

「不是待在集團。」男人難得解釋得急切，聲線卻是軟的，「在我身邊不用擔心什麼。」

櫻搖搖頭，頗有幾分無力感，「這不是我該做的。」

「那我們再要個孩子。」

此言一出，不只像隻木棍猛地敲得他回神，櫻亦抬起頭，愣愣看著男人。頃刻大掌覆上櫻的臉邊，拇指輕輕擦過的時候男人傾身去碰她微啟的唇，被她側過頭避開，看似纖弱的食指按著對方，卻有效止住了更進一步的動作。

「我今天忘了吃藥。」她的拒絕十分婉轉，細思竟藏著刀，能捅入心上，「下次吧。」

男人離她不過咫尺，他瞇著眼鎖定對方的口型努力推測，「還不打算停藥麼？」

「佐助君，你真的做好準備了？」不再是對男人親暱的愛稱，她喚著和他一模一樣的名字，話底卻捎來涼薄，不復平時溫軟，「我們可能會再次面臨那種情況。」

「你非得談這些？」男人挺起身子，原本相融在牆上的黑影硬生生截成兩半。

「難道你不在意？」櫻直直盯著對方，一雙眼在昏黃的燈光下如琉璃奪目。

「只怕是別有用途吧。」男人一副不願再多做討論的樣子站起。

「老公你說過的，」她不合時宜笑出聲，讓男人回望她明亮的眼睛，「我還有佐助君。」

細嚼話中之意，一如踩入荊棘叢中，每一步皆帶著刺，若說上次避孕藥被男人發現是無聲的抗議，這次則成了委婉的對峙。他隱身在昏暗的走廊上，無聲笑了。

往遊樂園的途中櫻攔了輛出租車，向司機說了個他不曾有過印象的地址，約莫一個多小時，他們在一棟建築物前停下。

下車後才發現此處是醫院，他不著痕跡觀察她面上細微的變動，櫻卻像一早打定了主意，臉色是挑不出毛病的淡然，腳步從容。他隨她繞過主棟，走出沒有照明的穿廊，一列一列排得井然有序的汽車映入眼簾。

眉間一皺，他拽住櫻的胳膊，管不上力道的控制，「你做什麼？」

「你看樓上。」她任他捏著手臂，因唇蜜變得潤澤的唇動了動，語氣卻甚是枯燥。他讀不懂她的情緒，不敢違逆，便順著她的聲音往上望去，「數過去第八層那扇關著的窗子，是我以前的辦公室。」

說是辦公室，並不見人影。

「現在是巡病房的時候吧。」櫻抬起下頷，漂亮的頸項形成淺淺的圓弧線。他掃去一眼，碧池底部應是映著那處，又像是裝入整片灰濛濛的天空，或者說空無一物，茫然得太過陌生。

「你說，」她驀地尋求他的意見，但音量微弱得像說給自己聽，「為什麼我們總有越不過的坎呢？」

他轉回視線，低道，「也許那是我們最害怕的事物。」

「會有克服的一天吧。」她深吸口氣，翠眼中總算倒映出他的剪影。

「不知道。」他回答得實誠，還帶些意味深長，「但總會有願意陪你克服的人出現。」

幼時父母雙亡的陰影只怕要銘刻一生了，原本從未溫飽過的日子一夜間染上血色，僅剩的親緣關係也成了抓不住的沙漏，輾轉間他像顆皮球被踢往四方，無人在意他想著什麼或關心他的衣食，佐助這個名字彷彿只是冰冷的代號，沒有人告訴他起名的意義，他連自己的姓氏都不曉得，被警察送去孤兒院前甚至沒有他的戶口。

在偌大的世界裡，他的出生就像不曾存在過的事。

成天漫無目的地活著，他不屑去討好管理自己的人，維持基本水準以外的資源提不起勁爭奪，上學後雖表現不差仍沒有絲毫翻身的欲望，他就是地上一粒塵屑，別人踩過去也不會注意到，更不可能慈悲跨越。他很早便考慮到死亡的事，想到自己終有一日將寂寂無名在某個無人問津的角落離去，心裡無一絲波瀾。

直到遇見櫻，明明和他素昧平生，僅是因為一張神似那個男人的臉，便以如此可笑的理由認養了他。原以為是個只知風花雪月的貴婦，她卻待他如母親般耐心，能剜開她的傷疤與他產生連結，讓他知道這世上又有了關心他的、他也關心的人。

所以他願意試著甩開上帝加諸在他身上的不公，接受她的懷抱，去看擋在烏雲後的光，督促自己認真活過一次。

「麻煩佐助君暫時當這個人了。」她轉身倚在牆上，站在他斜對面，「其實待在這兒工作，過得並不順遂。」

說得雲淡風輕，一點都不像陷入曾令她無法自拔的回憶中。

「考入醫學院後，我很幸運得到綱手老師的青睞，求學過程順利，也在老師的鼓勵下多方嘗試進修，因此後來分配到研修醫的條件比許多人好上不少，正式執業後也在綱手老師的推薦下來到這裡。」她簡述過去多年的經歷，焦點卻擺在師長的幫助上頭，「聽起來就像個靠著討老師歡心，而爬到這個位子的卑鄙之人對吧？」

他嚴肅地搖了搖頭。

「我也從不這麼想自己，得到綱手老師的賞識，是因為我的能力和努力。」她突兀地自嘲一笑，「但不是每個人都有義務看見我們做了什麼，我們也阻止不了對方用什麼樣的眼光看待我們。」

她說起自己被同期散佈的惡意謠言中傷的事，不僅是能力的質疑，同宇智波的關係亦被肆意抹黑。剛開始她並不搭理，直到那傢伙也被捲入口頭的欺侮，才當面駁斥，從此埋下往後處境的隱患。

後來提出心理診所的提案，與醫院高層出現分歧，多虧綱手的支持，她的項目得以優先進行，如此嶄露頭角亦使她和一干高層結下樑子，原先有了矛盾的同期靠攏對方，沒有立場的同事同樣見風使舵。那時她並不氣餒，工作上有目標，恩師是自己的幫手，細項如火如荼展開後，還迎來懷孕的喜訊，她只覺是加倍的幸福。

剛開幕時協助此項目的人不多，許多事務須她親力親為，哪怕肚子已稍微顯懷，她仍時常奔波於醫院和心理診所間，忙碌程度和待在急診室相比有過之而無不及，差別只在作息勉強能順應生理時鐘。

「那時候，如果我能多聽佐助君的，好好保重自己就好了。」

意外發生的當日大雨傾盆，她開車離開醫院沒多遠，便出了事。肇事駕駛怕事，不敢下車逕自開走，獨留她摀著受到大力撞擊的腹部，她胡亂翻著包裡的手機，撥出辦公室的電話，可接通後她一開口，對方便掛斷了話筒，一併澆熄她對同僚僅存的善意。

當機立斷打開車門，她跌跌撞撞依靠意志支撐自己走回醫院，大雨加深的冷意侵入骨髓，在唇上印下痕跡的牙齒止不住發顫，痛覺卻從下腹處叫囂著抽走四肢的動力，無限拖延她的步伐，朦朧間她仰望上方，辦公室的窗口透出鮮明的光，亮得她眼花發暈，然後陷入黑暗，失了知覺。

「我究竟在期待什麼？明明從辦公室能清楚看到那裡的狀況，何況還有我打過去的電話......我怎麼還對他們抱有期待？」她神色壓抑，仰頭盯著那扇窗子，眼眶卻乾澀得反常，猶似下一秒傾洩出的不會是淚，而是血。

雙手正要環上她的肩稍作安慰，卻被死死扣住上臂，他幾乎快忘了她也能併發出如此大的力氣。

「佐助君，你知道麼。」櫻一字一字咬牙切齒，「一想到這裡，我就沒辦法保有理智了，我只感覺到恨意而已。」

「我知道。」他打消將她攬入懷中的念頭，環視周圍後他抽回被捏緊的手臂，拾了幾塊石頭跑至停車場外。

櫻不明所以地看著他，他朝她勾了勾嘴角，用力一揮胳膊，正中目的地的玻璃，突襲成功後他立即再扔去一塊有稜角的石頭，另一片玻璃的角落應聲而碎。他飛快跑回來拉住櫻的手往外跑，雖說平時活動量不算大，她輕盈的體態跑起來不算累贅，他們很快隱身到轉了幾個彎的巷弄中。

停下腳步後，兩個人都大口喘著氣，還沒恢復正常呼吸，櫻已笑岔了氣，五官完全舒展開來，眼角還滲出幾滴淚水。儘管此舉幼稚且解決不了癥結，還可能惹上麻煩，他並不在意，只為了看見她這般爽朗的笑容。

待櫻平復下來，他才端著張波瀾不驚的臉，「我無法改變什麼，只能替你這樣出氣。」

「已經足夠了。」她不禁又笑出來，「還沒修好前，且讓他們冷一陣子吧！」

餘光裡是還未被他放開的葇荑，櫻手心的溫度傳至他掌中，十分溫暖，「這是自然。」他話裡亦含有幸災樂禍的成分。

「請給我香草口味的。」

接過甜筒後櫻回過頭，視線越過排隊的人群，笑著對他招了招手。很快跟上她的方向，手中蛞蝓造型的氣球差點和旁人的纏在一起，他邊留意絲線，邊聽她埋怨，「冰淇淋的口味和以前大同小異，這方面一點都沒進步。」

這話說得完全不像個經社會磨礪過的成年人。他看著她依然年輕的臉龐，恍若彼此的距離不再那麼遙不可及。

剛吃過午飯不適合玩激烈的遊樂設施，於是他們加入摩天輪的隊伍。輪到他們時甜筒已所剩無幾，櫻塞完最後一口便搶在他前面進入車廂，坐在玻璃窗旁的位子。

隨著車廂遠離地面，獨剩彼此相對，他才不再躊躇，「那些人有因你的事受到處分？」

「有阿。」櫻回答得坦然，讓留心觸及傷處底線的自己鬆懈了點，下一秒她冷靜的態度又繃緊他的神經，「不過對他們來說無關痛癢而已。」

「他......」要他說出那男人的身分實在有些彆扭，「你丈夫沒有幫你？」

若那個男人出手，再怎麼複雜的關竅都能迎刃而解吧。雖然不想承認，那傢伙掌握著對社會極具影響力的企業，就算私生活再低調，商業上一點風吹草動隨時能引發媒體關注，背後牽扯的人脈財源必定強韌，手上沒有辦不成的事，只有願不願意打通電話的區別。當年院長失言一句便被要脅職位，何況櫻受了這些委屈，那男人怎可能嚥下這口氣？

「財閥把爪子伸進國立醫院？傳到報紙上可不好聽。」她向自己抿嘴一笑，眼神飄回玻璃外的世界，「再說，總不能一直麻煩老公嘛。」

順著櫻直視的方向，他看到其中木葉中學高樓上飄揚的旗幟，在一片死板的磚樓和水泥地間格外鮮明。

直到升上最頂端，那旗幟已成了芝麻般的大小，她才眨了眨眼，「老公他，已經為我做的夠多了。」輕捋垂在耳畔的鬢角，她總算和他對上眼，然說著和那個男人相關的事，「不只在醫院，在宇智波家我也並不受待見。那樣光鮮亮麗的大家族，自然是看不上我這種沒有出身背景的人，哪怕我從高等學府畢業，是他人口中的菁英，他們也不認為我夠資格進入屬於他們的上流階層。諷刺的是，他們眼中如此卑微的我，卻要與他們寄予厚望的繼承人結為連理。」

尋常人尚且敗高踩低，何況宇智波這樣的財閥世家。他一個旁觀者都為櫻感到不平，她卻不若方才在醫院的洩憤，面上不含半分怨懟。

「佐助君一生都背負著將宇智波的榮譽延續下去的使命，他雖不喜歡家族對他的掌控，依舊將集團的未來當作自己的命。」碧水中的柔情愈漸滿溢而出，和私底下面對她口中人的冷淡大相逕庭，「他這輩子注定與宇智波這個姓氏綁死了，卻願意頂著家族的反對和我在一起，還為了我回到這裡生活，讓我避開家族裡的渾水。」

胸口沒來由堵塞得發慌，他忍不住質疑道，「你有沒有想過，他選擇你是為了反抗家族的安排。」櫻恍若未聞，眼看地面上的人已從螞蟻大小漸變回等身的高度，對方明顯的保留態度令他煩躁。

此時門被打開，他們已回到地面上，她仍沒有回答半個字，默默走下還緩慢移動著的車廂，他正要追上去，卻因氣球卡在門邊而拖住腳步。

在工作人員協助下氣球完好無損，他快步上前縮短兩人的距離，「你這是默認麼？」

沒有被他侵犯的口吻激怒，她眼睛瞇得彎彎的，情緒平和，「只是突然想起很多事。」分明是笑著的模樣，卻像瞬間架起一道屏障，「你會這麼認為，是因為你不夠瞭解他罷了。」

「我確實無法理解他，也無法理解你們的關係。」他眉間褶皺加深，聲量大了些，「既然不願使你被家族束縛，能無視家族內一切異議，他為何不能聽你的聲音？你為何在能發洩的時候仍處處維護他？」

「我說過的吧。現在的結果也是我做的決定造成的，我不能撇清自己。」櫻還是溫水一般的語氣，分不清是悲是喜，「若我始終不屈從，任誰都起不了作用，可我終究是屈服了。」

被她模稜兩可的解釋弄得暈頭轉向，他幡然發覺自己之前的自信不過是空穴來風，櫻敞開的部分只停留在表象，自始至終從未讓他走進內心，但他竭力忽視，深恐自己到頭來是白忙一場，沒有建起牽絆，反倒弄巧成拙。

明知這麼說也不會撼動她深植於心的念頭，他賭氣地一股勁說完，「失去孩子原因本就不在你身上，行動自由被他強行剝奪怎能說你屈服，你在這裡舉目無親，無法外出工作，若不老實待著你能在哪裡安身？」

「謝謝你，佐助君。」她瞧了他一眼，有一瞬冷入皮骨，卻比虛假的微笑多了點人味，「我知道你是為我著想，但我很清楚為什麼要留下。」

他們像在後山小徑散步那樣，將旁人視作無物地走著，不知不覺已站在來時的路口。

「我還是不明白。」他悶聲道。

「那些人只得到不痛不癢的行政懲處，綱手老師不能為我的事打亂原訂出國的安排，宇智波家剛知道這個孩子沒了，背地裡便開始興風作浪，洩露給媒體的消息還傳到父母耳中，他們只能傷心......」她有條不紊地梳理，卻比歇斯底里還教人難受，「當時支撐在我身邊的，只有我丈夫一個人。」

這是櫻首次用正式的方式在他面前稱呼那個男人，輕而易舉劃清他們的界線，可他能從中體會她的痛楚，暫時忽略自己的不快，正因曾被散盡一切的絕望侵蝕過，他明白人在極其脆弱時哪怕是一扳即斷的朽木也捨不得放開，何況那個男人，是她許諾要互相扶持一生的伴侶。

那個男人主動將她護在羽翼下，可如今羽翼成了囚衣，她外披枷鎖，內裡煎熬，兩相折磨進而害慘了她。

路上行人和車輛都不多，二人佇立在原地，他想看看櫻的表情，卻在她抬手抹過眼角後作罷。

「答應他待在家靜養的，是我自己；求著他調動人脈守住心理診所，他也幫我做到了。」她話裡壓著愈漸濃重的鼻音，「追根究柢，若我能調理好自己的身子，不推行這個項目，不接受綱手老師的援助，忍住自己的鋒芒，佐良娜現在已經會跑會跳，能帶她來這裡玩了......」

「櫻，你不應把所有事攬在自己身上。」他再顧不得她的心情，扳過她的肩膀盯著她通紅的眼眶。

「說到底，我跨不過去的坎，正是我自己。」她瑟縮下目光，看似隨著回憶跌入谷底，旋即閃爍出他不曾見過、但理應出現在她眼底的堅毅，「抱歉呢佐助君，從前對你說過的話我一個字都沒有做到，也許我只是把我所希望看到的狀態強加在你身上，實在太自私了。」

他蹙眉反駁，「怎麼會。」

「佐助君，你真的成長了好多。」她輕撫過他的側臉，喟然而嘆，「看著你，好像什麼都有可能實現。」

想再多說些鼓舞人心的話，他卻想不到適當的字句，這類事向來是鳴人擅長的，所以意識到他也為她帶來希望，他感到難以言喻的滿足。

「我們回家吧。」櫻終是撥開他的手，轉身的背影彷若和在陽台上逗弄雲雀的模樣重疊在一起，他倏地拽住她的手臂，往懷中一帶，正好避開超速行駛的來車，情急之下氣球離了手心，輕飄飄往雲層密佈的天空升去，莫名透著一陣壓迫。他細心扶著櫻站好，然俯仰間透過她微亂的髮梢，看到了這時候不該出現於此的身影。

「老公？」

— À Suivre —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是流星的意思。


End file.
